In a liquid crystal display panel used for a liquid crystal display device, there is provided a TFT substrate in which pixels each having a pixel electrode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and the like are arranged in a matrix form. There is also provided a counter substrate disposed opposite to the TFT substrate, in which color filters and the like are formed at positions corresponding to the pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate. Then, a liquid crystal is interposed between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Thus, an image is formed by controlling the transmittance of light from liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
In the display area of the liquid crystal display device, for example, scan lines extend in the horizontal direction and are arranged at a predetermined pitch in the vertical direction. Further, image signal lines extend in the vertical direction and are arranged at a predetermined pitch in the horizontal direction. Image signals or scan signals are transmitted to the image signal lines or the scan lines from an IC driver. The terminal pitch of the IC driver is smaller than the pitch of the image signal lines or the pitch of the scan lines. Thus, the length of the lead line between the terminal of the IC driver and the image signal line or scan line is different depending on the location of the liquid crystal display panel.
Because of the difference in the length of the lead line, the electrical resistance between the terminal of the IC driver, and the image signal line or the scan line differs depending on the location. This results in the difference in the brightness depending on the location. In order to prevent this phenomenon, JP-A No. 67192/1994 describes a configuration in which each lead line has a wider area, in order to equalize the resistance of the lead lines by adjusting the range of the wider area of each lead line.
JP-A No. 16044/1996 describes a configuration for the case in which a material with a relatively high resistance such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is used for the lead lines. In this case, the influence of the lead line resistance is particularly significant, so that a metal with a relatively low resistance such as AI is used as a laminated material, in addition to the material with relatively high resistance such as ITO.